


This Is Why I'm Hot

by feverbeats



Category: Bandom RPF
Genre: Ficlet, GSF - Freeform, Het, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," Ryland tells him, "The problem with Vicky is that she doesn't <i>know</i> she's hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why I'm Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for absenteye, who wanted to see Vicky T being sexed into sanity and self-confidence.

The problem with Vicky, Gabe has decided, is that she's hot.

"The problem," Nate tells him, "is that she's _the hottest_."

"The problem," Alex tells him, "is that she's hotter than you."

"No," Ryland tells him, "The problem with Vicky is that she doesn't _know_ she's hot."

Gabe is forced to agree with them.

So, they hatch a cunning plan. Granted, it has its problems, like that she might hit them, but Gabe refuses to be thwarted. "We'll make it up as we go along," he tells the others.

"I hate it when your plans work like that," Nate says.

They find Vicky sitting in the back of the bus, reading Nate's diary. "Hey," she says. She looks nervous, Gabe thinks. Maybe she senses a Plan. She also looks hot.

"Vicky," Gabe says, with a grand sweeping gesture, "We have just one question for you. On a scale of one to hot, how hot do you think you are?"

Vicky sighs and goes back to Nate's diary. "Cute, Gabe."

Hm. Maybe Ryland was right. That sometimes happens, after all.

"We think you're hot," Alex offers.

"Beautiful," Ryland says.

Gabe grins. "And what's more, we're going to _prove_ it."

It only takes a minute or so for all of them to get tangled together in a pile on the floor of the bus. "I hate you guys," Vicky says from the bottom of the pile.

Alex shifts. "Well, we can't all kiss you at once. It gets really hard!"

"That's what _she_—" Nate begins, but Gabe shuts him up with a kiss.

"Hey!" Ryland says from the top of the pile. "This is supposed to be about Vicky!"

"Sue me," Gabe says. "I get distracted."

Three hours later, Vicky is flopped between Ryland and Alex, who keep reaching over her to kiss. She laughs. "I guess I am pretty hot."

Mission accomplished, Gabe decides, from where he's nuzzling Vicky's leg.


End file.
